1. Technical Field
The present application relates to devices for petting or scratching of pets, such as dogs or cats.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art. In the field of pet care, some devices exist for petting pets, but they are either too complicated, or they are stationary or too bulky for use in a portable manner, thereby limiting their use and functionality.